Utopia
by PaopuPoof
Summary: When a strange girl shows up on the island, she says that she needs Sora's help. But what if Riku doesn't want him to go? And what if things aren't as they seem? Rated M just in case. RxS
1. Why Do You Have To Go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other big company that I might mention.

Summary: What happens when a strange girl comes to take Sora somewhere, but Riku doesn't want him to go? Strange twists and turns!

Utopia

The melody played softly, wrapping around the harmony. Whiffs of music yet to come played softly, ghosting through the rooms. The only sound was the music. Eventually, even that died out, too, leaving just silence. No one talked, nothing moved. There was no color, only Nothingness. Nothingness has no color, no sound, no taste, no feel, no aroma. Nothing was Nothing. It gave away nothing. But Nothing moves. It moves slowly, feeding off everything, turning it into Nothing, until its host is Nothing. And Nothing will settle into even the purest of hearts, slowly feeding off of the host's emotions……

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

I heard something. It was soft, barely more than a whisper, there one moment, then gone the next. It was a chord, a soft sweet chord, coming back at every stab of pain that I felt. I closed my eyes and let my hair hang on each side of my face, enveloping me in its protective and soft embrace. The note kept coming, but soon it got fainter, until it died out. My heart felt cold. I swore that I would never feel any thing ever again.

"RIKU! Where are you?"

I rolled over, the memory of last night forgotten. A brown mop of hair came barging into my room and landed right on top of me. I sat straight up in my bed.

"Ow! Fuck, Sora, you idiot! Ever heard of, 'look before you leap into Riku's bed!'" Sora only giggled.

"I did look, and I landed right where I wanted to!" Sometimes, Sora can be the most annoyingnest person in the world! Wait, is that even a word? Anyways, Sora had landed smack on my chest. He was looking up at me with those big blue eyes, a familiar pout on his lips. Now, the urge to smack him was gone. Instead, I groaned and got out of bed.

"Well, now that you have busted up my internal organs, I guess I have to actually live today," I said, making Sora blush. It was summertime, so I threw on a black, tight fitting tank top and some baggy black shorts. Not bothering to comb my hair, it's already perfect anyways; I opened the door and went downstairs, with Sora following me. I grabbed a bagel. Sora ran outside to wait for me. I think that he's up to something but I can't be sure…

Walking outside, I find that Sora has disappeared. I shrug, a piece of bagel in my mouth. Walking toward the end of my yard, I hear a "Get him!" A water balloon comes flying at me. I drop to the ground, but there's more! I try to dodge them, but I can't. A few hit me. I spot Sora, Tidus, Selphie and Kairi behind a bush. Slowly, I sneak up on them, then, before they can do anything, I give them a great big bear hug, getting them all wet.

"Ri- Ku!" Sora yells, jumping up. He turns around, then notices how close we are. I still haven't let them go. Sora blushes. I always knew that he had a crush on me. I drop my arms and they all stand up.

"Ha, we gotcha pretty good that time, Riku," laughs Selphie. I grin and pick up a water balloon that they forgot to throw. Everyone's eyes get wide.

"RUN!" screams Kairi. Poor Sora. His reflexes suck. I grab him and hold around the waist with one arm and hold the water balloon threateningly close to him. Sora squirms in my arms, and at one point I feel his ass. I freeze for a moment. It felt…good.

"Come back and be my eternal slaves forever and I won't throw this on Sora!" I call out. No one comes out. "All right, you've given me no choice! I must now proceed to dump this water balloon on Sora!" I lift up my arm.

"Riku!" Sora yells, "Stop! Don't do it! I don't wanna get wet!" I smile a cold cruel smile. I can hear giggling from the bushes. I slowly lift up my arm, creating tension in the air. Sora stares up at me, a look of horror on his face. I stretch my arm and let it hang there, suspended, in the air.

"Aw, just get on with it already!" Tidus shouts from behind the bush. I shrug, and my arm goes whipping down. I let go of the balloon, and it hits Sora- right on the top of his brown, spiky hair. The spikes droop with the weight of the water, but they don't collapse. I stare at it in amazement.

"Honestly Sora, how much gel do you put in your hair each morning?" I ask.

"None, why?"

I shake my head. Wakka walks up to us.

"Everyone on the island could hear your fight, ya? You were so loud!" he says, "By the way, there's a new girl on the island. I think she had, like, major surgery on her face. There's a giant stitch running down the middle of her face and neck, ya?"

"There's a new girl?" Tidus asks, "How old is she?"

"Too old for you! And too tall!"

I start walking towards the center of the island. Sora follows me. When he catches up, he looks up at me, some water still dripping down his face. I'm amazed at how much water his hair can hold. We walk in silence until we reach Center Mall.

At the fountain, I see a flash of dark, tarnished silver that…..is hair! Stopping, I look at the hair's owner. It's a girl of about 16, with a pair of those doll ears you see all the Chobits characters wearing, and……stitches? There is a giant stitch running down the middle of her face, like Wakka said, and where her shoulders meet the rest of her body there are stitches. Pretty much where there is a junction of a limb to the torso, there was a line of stitches. Her skin was darkly tanned. She wore islander clothes, but you could tell that she was only trying to fit in. Didn't really work to well. The stitches really set her apart.

She turns around, "Hello," she says to Sora and I, but mainly Sora, "You must be Sora Malaya."

Sora looks at me, "Yeah, I am….. How do you know me?"

"I was sent to look for you. My home country needs your help."

Through all of this, I had been standing at Sora's side, completely forgotten. That doesn't sit well with me. I like to be noticed!

"Excuse me," I say, "But just who are you and why do you need Sora's help?"

"I'm Simiya, and, as I said before, my country needs Sora's help with a rebellion."

"Okay. You just kinda didn't say anything about the rebellion part," I said, feeling a little stupid. Sora sniggered. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sora, I must ask you if you can come to my country. I will fill you in on all the details on the barge. It's only a four day trip on the northwest current! But please, if you don't come, my trip here will be for nothing and my country will fall at the hands of traitors!" Simiya sounded so desperate. She gave a shy slow smile. It was beautiful. All her teeth were white and shining, and it lit up her face. But still. I could never allow Sora into danger. After all, when we were younger, I'd promised him that I would always keep him out of trouble.

"Sora," I said, "I don't think you should go." Sora looked up at me, confused. "All I'm saying is that I think that this may be a bad idea. We only met Simiya today." Sora looked slightly convinced.

"Please!" said Simiya, pleading. A look of determination crossed Sora's face.

"Riku, I'm going. Can't you see that she desperately needs my help?" Sora said, "C'mon, Simiya, where's your barge?"

I looked at them as they walked away, my heart breaking.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

**Sora**

The current carried the barge out into the open sea. It was a very smooth ride. On the fourth day, Sora spotted land, just like Simiya said he would.

When Sora got there, he was amazed. After the ride over the clear, pale water of the bay, the land was beautiful. Weeping willows covered in blossoms grew on the banks, some branches floating on the water. The sky was a pale blue. Everything was in pastel colors, and it was perfect.

"Welcome to Aileaya," said Simiya. She had just come from changing in the cabin. She was dressed in a pure white, flowing outfit. Loose pants and a white tee shirt top were partially hidden by a short shoulder cloak. She gave some to Sora. "Go change."

When Sora came out, he stood at the railing. "it's so perfect," he exclaimed, "Why do you need me?"

"As I said on the Destiny Islands, we have a rebellion growing. Non-Conformists threaten our society. We need you to stop them!"

The barge rocked lightly as it docked. When Sora stepped onto grass, he was amazed at its softness. It was all so…perfect. And yet, he missed the bright bold colors of Destiny Islands. He missed Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Kairi, and most of all he missed Riku.

Simiya touched his shoulder lightly. "Don't be homesick. Soon Aileaya will give you all need."

End Chapter

Author's Note: I know the ending for this story, I just kinda need a……middle……so, yeah……expect long wait times…….sorry. XD

Oh, by the way- I'm not going to update until I have at least 5 reviews form 5 different people…..  


	2. Stories of the Past

New update, yay! Thanks to all who reviewed. If you people want this story continued, though, you might want to update……

SpiffyMoogle: Thanks for the review!

angelofflame: You people are gonna give me a swelled head if you keep on giving me compliments : )

CoffeeWithRiku: I love your name! And thanks, I wasn't aiming for cute, but hey…..I get what I get!

Vitale: Well, here comes chap.2 for you! I tried to update as soon as I could, and I finally got 5 reviews!

Jim: If I want to write a gay story then I will! Riku and Sora are cute together!

So yeah, here's chap. 2…….Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Finding You Again**

**Riku's POV:**

_I wonder how Sora's doing. Has he reached Aileaya yet? What's Aileaya like? I wonder if Sora misses me. I don't trust that girl, Simiya. I don't think that she's a real person..._

These were the thoughts running through my head as I lay in my bed. I stared up at the dark ceiling, trying to sleep. But I couldn't. I got up, ran a hand through my hair and walked outside to my boat. She was my pride and joy. Named Speeder, she was the fastest small craft around.

A crazy idea popped into my head. What if I set out for Aileaya? Simiya said that it was about 4 days sail up a calm northwest current. I remember stories of brave sailors going along that current, never to come back. They must have reached Aileaya. The places name even sounded like a dream. They must have stayed there and never come back. Going back to my earlier thought, I packed some clothes, a bottle of hair gel, a toothbrush, toothpaste, the essentials.

I pushed off at the first light of dawn peeked over the horizon. A soft current caught my boat as I turned northwest.

It was an easy, calm ride, cutting straight through the rough, choppy waters of the Northern Ocean. Soon, all the water became calm and turned a pastel blue. The wind carried sweet smells that urged me on. Soon I saw the faint pastel brown outline of land. Everything was now a pastel color. Then I came to paradise.

Docking, I spotted the barge that Sora had taken. Running onto the mainland, I stopped briefly to admire the surroundings. I ran into what I took for an information center. I ran up to the first person I saw.

"Excuse me," I asked, "Have you seen a kid named Sora? Sora Malaya? He's with a girl named Simiya." Recognition lit her face at the name.

They went on the West Road, to Yimmea."

"Thanks." When I stepped out side, I saw a strange thing. Everyone wore the same outfit. A pale pastel color shirt and pants, with a loose fitting shoulder cloak that fastened at the shoulder, obviously. It was pure white.

In a sharp contrast, their skin was very tanned, and their hair was a dark silver.

_I'll fit right in,_ I thought, remembering my own hair color.

Everyone wore the same hairstyle, bangs pointing up in a sharp peak at the sides and meeting low in the middle. The rest of it was loose, hanging to their shoulders. Mens hair was cut off at the ears.

Walking onto the West Road, at least, what looked like the West Road, stayed towards the side, near the forest. I had been walking for quite some time when I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the forest.

"Get the fuck off me!" I shouted, fighting with my opponent. A hand clamped over my mouth, effectively cutting off all sound going out of my throat and all air going into my lungs. I could feel myself turning blue from lack of air.

"Be quiet! Do you want the whole world to hear you? And watch your language." The hand released me. I fell to the ground gasping. Air! Oh, sweet, sweet air, I will never take you for granted again! I turned to face my capturer, and found a normal looking guy like me. Well, okay, so his clothes were a little raggedy, his blond hair in need of a cut, and a little food, but still, no stitches. At least there were no stitches running down his face and neck.

"Well, it kinda depends. If you were a maniac killer out on a drug-induced rampage, then yes, I would like the whole world to hear me." I said calmly, my mind still doing overtime as my blood rushed from my heart up to there. I was amazed at how calm I could make myself sound. The guy chuckled.

"Don't worry kid. There are no drugs here at _Paradise_." He said paradise scathingly, "Not to mention no alcohol, television, computers, electronics or fun." I gasped at the mention of no computers. I am a complete computer addict. (A/N: Did you know that there is an actual clinic disorder called Internet Addiction Disorder ((IAD))? My friend has it.) My heart almost stopped as I remembered that I hadn't been on a computer for about four days! I clutched my chest, a horrified expression on my face.

"What's the matter, kid, you just come off a drug high or something?" the guy asked.

"No, just the fact that you said that there's no computers. I-I can't live without one!"

"Uhh, kid, there's no electricity either." At that, I almost died. No phones? No lights? NO WAY TO CONTACT MY FAMILY TO TELL THEM THAT I'M OKAY! I think I then fainted. Because the next thing I knew, I was being slapped awake. By the blond guy. He helped me to my feet.

"Hey, I'm Cloud. Part of the Non-Conformist group. Want to join us? You could help us get electricity onto this island, and help me and the other actual humans get off."

"What do you mean, actual humans?"

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**Sora (3rd Person)**

"So, Simiya, why do you have those stitches running down your face?" Sora asked as they rode these strange, large elephant-like things with a pointed trunk and large, pointed eyes.

"It is a great story, one that will take time to tell. But the road is long, and we have many hours to reach Yimmea. So I will tell you." Simiya answered.

"Great," said Sora, laying back on the soft platform, "I'm all ears."

"Well, about six centuries ago, a great man traveled the earth, searching for kindness. He found little, and if he did find any, it was stomped into oblivion. The man grew weary of his search, and so took a boat to this island. Back then, this was barely more than a godforsaken isle holding its own against the sea. In the middle of the island, he found a green sprig of a magical root. Just wanting food, he dug it up and ate it. It gave him immense powers. He was now able to create life at will make ugliness into beauty. He created many lovely creatures, but some escaped from the island. These creatures were the phoenix, the unicorn, and dragons. But he made so many that he wore his power out. The animals still on the island fell to dust. The man realized that he could only create artificial life now. So he sewed up two of my kind, a man and a woman. They were basically dolls, stitches wherever a new piece of cloth was added. To each he added a drop of his blood. They came alive, their skin feeling like flesh and giving off heat, bleeding when they were cut. They breathed, reproduced, consumed food, and needed warm places to live in. But they were not human. They could not feel the passion that you humans feel in love, or fighting for a cause you believe in. We are human, but not.

Lately, a few strange minded of us have taken to believing that they can find a way to make us all human. They have studied your kind, and have all found one thing in your hearts- Darkness. We fear that these Non- Conformists are going to try to eject this Darkness into our people's hearts to make them human. But we are afraid that we will start being like you; killing friends and loved ones for the sake of power. So we are in need your help to convince them otherwise- not because you have this Darkness in you, but so that you can tell them stories of evil people in the human world. And then we will eject into their hearts something that you humans can get, but not normally. It will keep them from ruining our perfect society." With that, Simiya finished her story. Sora was amazed.

"Wow," he said, "I can keep a civilization from crashing down?" Simiya nodded.

"Yes. Do this and we shall reward you handsomely." Sora thought about this for awhile.

"Okay," he said, "when and where do I start?" Simiya smiled.

"I know of a Non- Conformist hide- out in Yimmea; we shall be there soon."

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**Riku (3rd Person)**

"Wow," breathed Riku, barely believing a word of this. So all this happened, and because you're a human, you don't even know the whole story?"

"Nope," replied Cloud, "But we've given their spies false reports. They think that we're trying to make this race human by putting Darkness into their hearts. We're just trying to get the humans trapped here back to our people!"

"And what are they trying to do to stop them?"

"No clue. They haven't given us any real information."

"So this means that- Oh my God! I forgot about Sora!" gasped Riku.

Cloud looked sharply at him, "Who's Sora?"

"He's my friend, he got picked up by a girl named Simiya to help crush you guys!"

Cloud looked panicked, "Fuck, this isn't good. He's probably gonna get put into our base at Yimmea, infiltrate our stuff, and report back. He's already been stuffed with lies, I'm guessing. Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck!" Cloud swore vehemently, "C'mon, we gotta get to Yimmea. And with him being a human, the guys there will trust him automatically. We search the doll people's backgrounds, but not with humans, since we all know each other."

Riku was interested. "So how long have you been here?"

"For 120 years."

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Yay, cliffie! I'm gonna keep you in suspense until I get a grand total of 10 reviews all together. So review! And be ready for more plot twists. You'll have to remember some stuff from chapter 1, hehehehehe………


End file.
